Eternal Love
by Peace Luver N' Scar JadedQueen
Summary: Naruto's darkness seeps out once he finds out his cheated on him. Naruto still loves him, will he forgive him? Either way, the Whore who dared to touch his Mate will die. Dark-Themed!SasuNaru


_**Scar JadedLover  
Co-Written By Peace Luver**_

_**Summary: Naruto's darkness seeps out once he finds out his cheated on him. Naruto still loves him, will he forgive him? Either way, the Whore who dared to touch his Mate will die.**_

_**Word Count: 963 Words Without Intro**_

Naruto walked through the Alley, he wore Skin-tight Black Leather pants, barefoot with Bandages covering the ball of his feet, going up though the rest of the bandages hidden by the pants he wore, a Long-Sleeved Mesh shirt, Black Finger-less gloves and Leaf Hiate strapped to his forehead. His eyes, different, they are the eyes of the Kyuubi even though Naruto is in the control. Two Katana's strapped to his back, and claws.

Happily he danced through the alley, humming his song, smiling.

**xXxXxXx**

He entered the Uchiha compound, looking for his 'Lover'. He found Sasuke sitting in the Living Room, reading a book.

" Sasuke? ", Naruto asked.

" Naruto? ", Sasuke frowned, Naruto smiled.

" Sasuke...I have a Question. ", Naruto spoke, walking foward.

" What is it? ", Sasuke asked, sitting up, closing the book.

"...why did you cheat on me? ", Naruto asked, Sasuke froze.

" W-What do you mean Naruto? ", he asked.

" Why. Did. You. **Cheat. On. Me? **", Naruto said, his voice slipping into a demonic tone.

" Naruto-", Sasuke tried to speak, only for Naruto to grab his throat and slam him into the wall.

" N-Naruto...", Sasuke choked.

" Why...", Naruto hissed angrily, tears pooled in his eyes and fell down his cheeks in silent streaks.

" I-I was drunk! ", Sasuke choked, Naruto let him go, Sasuke fell to the floor, choking and panting for breath.

Naruto bent down, tracing his claw up Sasuke's neck, who shuddered.

" Sasuke...", Naruto hummed, " Tell me the truth, you and Sakura obviously don't care enough for me..", he sighed.

" I do love you! Naruto...I do. ", Sasuke whispered, Naruto paused.

" Then why? ", he asked.

" Sakura drugged me! ", Sasuke answered, ", I didn't tell you because...I didn't want you to get upset..", he tried. Naruto closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they are once again the bright ocean blue, though the Silted Pupils stayed.

" I smell the truth...", Naruto whispered, tears fell down his cheeks, " I'm sorry, Sasuke..", he whispered, kissing Sasuke gently, who kissed back.

" I am going to kill Sakura, however, for touching my mate. ", Naruto said, as Sasuke kissed away his tears.

" You will be banished, or killed. ", Sasuke said, Naruto smiled sadly.

" I know, Sasuke...but she tried to take you away from me. ", Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke once more, Sasuke kissed back, and pushed Naruto onto his back.

Kissing eagerly, their hands spread against each other and explored the other's body, ripping off cloth's in the process, moaning and groaning in pleasure, in Sasuke's case, biting, nibbling, and sucking everywhere he could on his lover. Tounge running across Naruto's body, fingers vanishing inside of Naruto, to re-appear. Thrusting into Naruto, who moaned and writhed under him, moaning louder and louder as Sasuke joined in by groaning loudly, all in pleasure.

After all, they may fight, but they will forever love each other, their own Dysfunctional Relationship.

**xXxXxXx**

Sasuke and Naruto held hands as they entered Sakura's home, they found her, and Naruto smiled up at his lover.

" Are you sure? ", Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded.

" To stay with you? Forever..", Sasuke whispered, Naruto smiled happily and stood on his tippe-toes, kissing him gently, before their lips parted, as Sakura watched with a confused look.

" Naruto-Baka? Sasuke-kun? ", she huffed, " What's going on? ", she asked.

Naruto grinned, " Your Entrance Ceremony to Hell. ", he answered.

**xXxXxXx**

Tsunade looked at the Picture on the Document, with a shudder. Sakura lay in a pool of her own blood, with the words written across her chest, as a note almost, '_For Drugging my Mate._', then another written obviously by someone else, '_For hurting my little Fox._'. Done by Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura has her limbs torn off, hair drenched in her own blood, scratches, Kunai marks, and stabs down by a kunai, burn marks, and words carved into her skin, such as '_Whore_', '_Slut_', and '_Bitch_'. Her body is drained of her blood in total, her heart ripped out and lightning marks all over he back. Her legs spread apart in a bad angle, her lower body drenched in her own blood. Drawn in the blood, with a finger, is written, '_Her Natural __Pose _', of course stating once again, that she is a Slut.

Sighing once more, the Fifth Hokage leaned back in her chair. Tsuande closed her eyes. She knew they both loved each other so much, they would kill for each other. They would have their major fights, but end up forgiving each other in the end, however. Tsunade with enough talking with others, found that Sakura drugged Sasuke and has sex with him. She guessed that Naruto tried to hurt Sasuke before Sakura, they ended up forgiving each other, then went to kill Sakura. She knew better than to go after them, an Uchiha and a Jinchuriki. Ha! Anyone sent would be killed, they both have more teamwork anyone else can, it is doubled without Sakura.

The Uchiha Compound burned to ash just last night, six days after they left. They may be close by, but no one has a chance to bring them back. Their Love is not to messed with.

**xXxXxXx-Years Later-xXxXxXx**

Naruto smiled, placing his hand on his stomach, that is slightly swollen, and looked at his Lover, " Twins. ", he said, Sasuke chuckled and bent down, kissing Naruto Passionately.

Since they left Konoha, they joined the Akatsuki, who instead planned on making a Village, with a Clan of Uchiha's and a Jinchuriki, it will work. All of them benefited by it, even Madara, who could place war on Konoha, even if took more time, it will work. They named the new village the Village of The Forbidden , Kinagakure, Kin for short.

_**~The End~**_


End file.
